WM/Treks/Log 3-1
Narrator: The delvers returned to Polisberg. Ghazeb and Marik left their group: Ghazeb took a caravan back home to the West, infatuated by a catgirl, while Marik hopes to win the favor of the Druids of the Grove. Narrator: In their places, several other delvers have joined the band. Narrator: The group has now decided to set off. GM: So everyone introduce themselves and make sure everyone knows what you bring to the table. Wolfgang: I'm Wolfgang, I chase stuff down and kill it Beltarne: Hi, I'm Beltarne! I patch holes in friends and put holes in not-friends! Wolfgang: I'm hard to damage unless it's a group of lightning lizards Torvall: "Good day friends. My name is Torvall Adarka. I am a holy warrior of the 8 Way Path. I smite the undead and can heal if the situation calls for it." Wolfgang: I hate those, but not as much as gobbos Torvall: "Well not so much smite as dismember..." Ystava: "I Ystava! I wrestle the bears, climb the mountains, lift the great stones, and kill the ogres! I find the path, track the prey, mash the goblin!" Artegal: Artegal, a knight of the Court of the Mist, originally here as part of the Ambassador's guard but released from service following a misunderstanding involving the virtue of a local baronet's daughter. Terrible misunderstanding, no truth to it at all. Alas, left to find work as a common mercenary guard, until you brave sorts showed up. ** Ystava grins broadly, showing crooked yellow-orange teeth far back into his head and pounds Wolfgang on the shoulder heartily. "Good! Smash the goblin! Mash the goblin!" ** ** Wolfgang recognises another sensible person aware of the green scourge ** ** Ystava sort of glazes over while listening to Artegal. "So you... guardy guy?" ** Wolfgang: "This is Clyde, he carries food in, treasure out!" ** Wolfgang gestures at the horse ** Torvall: "Yes, friend minotaur...but he used to guard very important people." Artegal: "Bodyguard, negotiator, majordomo, and haggler." GM: Couple more house keeping issues - you have a lot of Normal Rations that Beltarne and Wolfgang are donating to the cause. GM: How much? Max is about 300. Artegal: Presumably the great chunks of meat were sliced into strips and turned into jerky at some point so they'll keep. Ystava: I think that's why they're Normal not Cheap Wolfgang: yah Artegal: I rather like the idea of taking 300 rations out on Clyde. Gives us lots of time in the field. Ystava: Poor horse. Wolfgang: I think that would overload him Wolfgang: we getting another horse? Artegal: Another horse! Artegal: We shall name her Bonnie. Wolfgang: we can sell ~220 of the rations at 40% to pay for her! Wolfgang: I think Artegal: Leaving us with 80 rations between two horses. Artegal: That sounds good to me. Ystava: 80/5 => 16 Artegal: (I'm going to say that since the rations were obtained when Marik was in the party, Artegal can't sell them for us. That seems fair.) Wolfgang: that's not a lot for all of us Artegal: How much does the horse cost? Wolfgang: $500 deposit + $25/week? Wolfgang: IIRC Artegal: Hm. GM: Wolfgang has it. Artegal: Artegal will happily donate his last $50 to the cause? Ystava: "I track they prey! The horse ok prey, but I find the better. Not get the horse man angry." Wolfgang: I assume we also need to buy some non-bear food for them? GM: Yes. Torvall: ((Force the horses to become carnivores!!!)) Wolfgang: yah, we need pack tigers Wolfgang: anyhow Artegal: How much food can Clyde carry without slowing us down? GM: Well, he's just a pack horse. So 60+55/2.5 => 82.0 Artegal: Right. Wolfgang: depends how much and what kind of food we get for him GM: So about 82 horse rations before he slows down the group. GM: More if you splurge for oats instead of hay. Wolfgang: oats are the same price as regular people food or are they less? GM: Oats are Good quality rations (for horses) and cost the same as good quality rations. Wolfgang: ok, so he can carry about 120 meals if we don't go cheap for either Wolfgang: without dropping the group FF Wolfgang: unless someone new is below a .9 Artegal: Artegal's 'Very Fit'. If his FF is low, I'm surprised. Wolfgang: Mark: yes? I assume you have those stats GM: No one is below 0.9 FF yet. Ystava: Fit, HT 14 here. But pretty encumbered when hiking. Wolfgang: medium or heavy? Ystava: Heavy Wolfgang: I'm already medium with FF .9 Wolfgang: wow, ok Wolfgang: how far into it? Ystava: over 200 lbs. Big armor is big. Ystava: about 30 lbs Wolfgang: any of that non-combat stuff that can go on the horsie? Ystava: 86 lbs of backpack Ystava: (big food is big, too) Wolfgang: oh, that's with food? Ystava: Yep Ystava: 5 days of big food rations Ystava: (7.5 days if I die and you eat my stuff) Artegal: I'm about two and a half pounds shy of being at Heavy encumbrance. Still in medium. Artegal: I brought 7 days worth of food. GM: We'll assume you can load balance to get Ystava to Medium. Wolfgang: how about we put 60 people and 42 horse rations on each horse GM: Are you guys hiring a second horse? Wolfgang: horses need 6 meals a day, right? Ystava: Looks like. Wolfgang: yes Artegal: Seems so! Artegal: The second horse's name *is* Bonnie, right? GM: Yes. GM: 42 Cheap or 42 Good? Wolfgang: Normal, not fine Wolfgang: not cheap GM: Good rations then. GM: Okay. GM: We'll cover the details again via email or something. GM: So. GM: March speed roughly 2 miles an hour. GM: Horses loaded with food and adventuring gear. Wolfgang: yup, mostly food I think GM: It's raining. Wolfgang: joy GM: Staying at the Inn any longer will cost you another week's rent. Wolfgang: we leave! GM: It's the High Holy Day of Deception and Aberration. Artegal: O_o GM: What direction are you going. Ystava: (( well, Ystava's in trouble. )) GM: If your character is afraid of rain... ** Artegal flirts with a serving wench as the rest prepare to leave. ** Ystava: (( no, just vulnerable to deception )) Wolfgang: We follow the map to the ruined town that is hopefully no longer haunted! GM: Okay, that's a plan. Wolfgang: I think it was SW, going on the roads at first GM: Is anyone scouting ahead? Ystava: Wolfgang has the only plan at the moment, I think. Ystava could scout! :D Sort of. Ystava: He's more like an advance force. Wolfgang: lol Artegal: I think we don't have a fast scout. Wolfgang: can non-navigators act as scouts? Artegal: So scouting will slow us right down. GM: Anyone can scout. GM: It may not HELP, but you can scout. Wolfgang: lol Wolfgang: I totally have the move for it in flying weather Ystava: So yeah, I can go barging ahead, but no Stealth at all and I'd be more "breaking trail" than scouting. GM: Is that a yes or no? Artegal: I think no. GM: No scouting makes you much faster. Gets you more lost, more monsters though. Wolfgang: I have vision 13, stealth 13 can can fly! Artegal: But Ystava is a great person to have in front? Wolfgang: you don't have any skill guidelines for scouting Wolfgang: just the needed move for it not to slow the party Ystava: So we're a bit confused. Ystava: I mean, when you have a Scout, it's kind of obvious that he should scout. Wolfgang: as long as it doesn't have to be the one navigating I can do it and not slow us GM: Sending anyone ahead helps. It's that whole "oh hey, there's a mosnter ahead." Wolfgang: I'll do that then Ystava: "HELLO MONSTER!" Ystava: Yeah, I think that's for the best. GM: A trailblazer that can navigate makes you less likely to get lost. GM: Speaking off: does Wolfgang have Naturalist, Navigation, or Cartography? Torvall: "Now remember friend minotaur...save some bad people for the rest of us to chastize." Ystava: I guess the question is what's the parties priority - quiet trip, or straight trip? Beltarne: I have Naturalist! Wolfgang: no, just Survival(Forest) Ystava: Ystava - straight(er) trip, but he's big and obvious and lacks common sense. Wolfgang: How about I scout until we run out of road Ystava: Wolfgang - quieter trip, but there may be some wandering around. GM: Ystava is currently the slowest member of the party, so he makes a poor scout. Ystava: Also important! Artegal: Right. Let Wolfgang do it. Artegal: Works for me. GM: Okay, Wolfgang is scouting. He's more than twice as fast as Ystava, so he's a fast scout and won't slow you down. Wolfgang: If all I do is spot an ambush I'm fine GM: And Ystava is navigating? Artegal: Yes, god help us. Torvall: I have navigation and cartography if that helps at all. ** Ystava slaps one hand over his eyes, spins around, and points. "The way is that!" ** Torvall: "That's the in friend." GM: Just checking: IQ8, Navigation 12, no Area Knowledge, an Annotated Map and an effective compass from Absolute Direction? Torvall: inn* GM: Torvall - no, only if you're navigating. Torvall: Roger that. Ystava: Yeah. I think checking with Torvall to see if he's a better navigator is a good idea Ystava: But yes, that's the character in a nutshell Torvall: Nav 12 Cart 11 Artegal: (Though I'd still say he has an effective compass from being able to say 'Ystava, which way is north'?) GM: Sure. Ystava: Or which way is the Inn ;D Ystava: He's VERY good at getting back to the Inn. GM: Torvall can steer while you're following the map over roads. GM: After that, it's up to you guys. GM: Okay, group Hiking roll! 1 player rolls at -7, +1 for each character with Hiking. You guys pick who rolls, or take the worst if everyone rolls. Artegal: I have Hiking-13. Ystava: My Hiking is staying the same regardless of if I drop HT or not. Hiking 13, Fit. Wolfgang: I have Flying - 13, same thing Artegal: I assume Luck can't be used on group rolls. Torvall: 13 here too Beltarne: Hiking-13 as well Artegal: Right. GM: No, Luck is individual only. Artegal: Hiking: 3d6.skill(13,-2) => 5,6,3 = 14 vs (11) or less Failure! by 3 Artegal: Alas. Ystava: Uh. GM: Horses are slowing you down first thing in the morning. Artegal: (We all have the same skill level, it doesn't matter who rolled.) Ystava: WWe didn't decide if it's a group roll Ystava: Yes, but it DOES matter if it's a group roll. Artegal: Mark decided it was a group roll? Ystava: No? Ystava: No he didn't. Ystava: He asked us what we were doing. Artegal: GM: Okay, group Hiking roll! Wolfgang: well, we could have done individual, in which case we still failed Ystava: Finish reading the line Artegal :D Artegal: He meant 'you guys pick which of you rolls the group check'. Ystava: "Or take the worst if everyone rolls" GM: Well, I meant that only one PC should roll for the group, but if you want to roll individual so Artegal can reroll with Luck I suppose that's fine. Wolfgang: weather = -2 I guess Wolfgang: we're slow BFD GM: No, the horses don't know how to hike. Beltarne: Because they do so much more with their day than traipse around with heavy things on their back? Wolfgang: ... Beltarne: Well, chewing. Beltarne: Pooping Ystava: Aren't they pack animals? Beltarne: Still failed by one, but I think pack animals should get hiking, just my two cents GM: Yes, but that doesn't mean they know/have been trained how to hike effective. Wolfgang: so you're slower with horses? GM: They don't by the basic set. Racehorses get Running. Wolfgang: most of the time? GM: Sorta. Except horses carry a huge amount of food and loot for you. GM: And honestly, no, 65% of the time you're faster. Artegal: Presumably we could shell out for fine packhorses and get packhorses with hiking. And probably higher ST. GM: That too. Artegal: But, y'know, until now we've been breaking even on delves, or making teeny profits. Wolfgang: riding horses get Mount, it stands to reason the pack horse would swap that for Hiking Artegal: That's gonna change. :D GM: I know. Worrking on that. Wolfgang: since the other stats are the same GM: Hmmm. GM: Good point. GM: Okay. GM: You're faster. GM: Two hours march gets you to Firhill, past which the nice gravelled road turns into a well-trampled mud and rock path. GM: It would be a dirt path, but rain. Ystava: Yep. Wolfgang: mud path! ** Ystava splashes through the mud, humming something. ** Ystava: Tunelessly. ** Artegal manages to not have any mud stick to his well-polished sollerets. It's a bit eerie. One could almost say fae. ** ** Wolfgang can tell his gear will need lots of cleaning ** GM: On the way up, you spotted a bunch of pilgrims walking around. You can easily avoid them or go talk to them, your choice. Wolfgang: Are they on the road? Torvall: Walking around means milling about or are they going a particular direction? GM: They're on the road, heading for a minor shrine that is just off the road. ** Artegal is happy to wave in passing. "Hail and well met, gentlefolk! Any news of the road ahead?" ** Artegal: (Go go gadget Penetrating Voice!) Ystava: After about an hour of marching the humming appears to be forced through gritted teeth. Ystava: Just FYI. Ystava: Lots of splashing though. Narrator: They are lead by Father Dieth, whom Beltarne and Wolfgang know from their last trip this way. Generic Humans: "The weather is bad. We seek to appease the Traveller and support him in his struggle against the Mage Storm!" ** Wolfgang looks for Beltarne to hail them ** ** Ystava mutters something and waves a little. Or possibly he's shaking rainwater off of his gauntlet. ** ** Beltarne sighs slightly, and heads towards the pilgrims. ** ** Artegal makes a face at the idea of working to appease gods, but is too diplomatic to SAY anything about it. "Best of luck with that, pilgrims!" ** Beltarne: "Do ye need any help with that, Father?" ** Artegal rolls his eyes and mutters something in Fae about godbotherers. ** Artegal: (High Fae, for those of you who speak it) Beltarne: ((SoD Coreligionists is a bitch)) Generic Humans: "No, we should be sufficient for the task. But perhaps..." GM: He tries to get you into a Theological discussion. Talk to him or cut it short? Ystava: Does the shrine have a roof big enough to fit a Ystava under it? GM: Not really. They're going to sign in the rain themselves. Beltarne: "Well, you raise some good points, Father, but if ye aren't needing help I'm afraid I'll have to continue this discussion another time. Fare thee well." Generic Humans: "Good luck on your journeys, then, Brother Beltarne." GM: Okay. GM: Past Firhill. GM: A little after 11:30 you pass the signpost indicating that the Militia patrols the territory to the east. You're heading west. Artegal: This is the one with the Critter skulls at the bottom? ** Wolfgang checks the skull pile for new additions ** GM: Indeed. GM: Two wolf heads are fresh. Ystava: I'd ask if anything was recent but it's raining and I haven't resolved the Discriminatory Or Not question ** Ystava is not going to take one to nibble on. Because he has food. ** Artegal: Onward! Ystava: Indeed! ** Ystava has degenerated from forced humming to the occasional grunt and grumble. ** GM: OKay, thinking for a second. ** Torvall will try to teach Ystava a military marching song. ** Ystava: If it matters to what you're planning, I've just knocked HT down to 13 and bumped Navigation up to 14. Artegal: "Be cheerful, friend minotaur! The journey's barely begun, and adventure waits over the horizon!" Ystava: Carousing and Hiking remain constant. Ystava: "The wet is in the armor." Wolfgang: "Yah, just be glad we're not at the swampy parts" Wolfgang: we keep going? Wolfgang: onward! Torvall: ((Bossman is thinking)) GM: Okay, here you guys are, on a muddy path through the hills southwest of town. Wolfgang is returning from a scout sweep. Everyone else needs to arrange themselves in marching order, at least 10 hexes east of Wolfgang. Ystava: Ystava is in front! Ystava: Ish. Artegal: Artegal is rear guard. Artegal: Because it keeps him away from the vile artifacts. GM: For what it's worth, the rain gives a -2 penalty to all ranged attacks. Artegal: We should probably move that horse up. GM: Where do you want it? Wolfgang: ((you need to move behind the last horse)) Artegal: Beside where I am now would be perfect. Artegal: Awesome. GM: Better? GM: Right. Narrator: The delvers are marching down the road in the rain, hoping to find the turn off for the pass, when they hear ominous crunching noises. Then the ground around them erupts and a number of enormous centipedes emerge. Artegal: ((Is everyone willing to follow Artegal's advice in a fight? He's a tactician. Mostly.)) Ystava: It's easy to talk Ystava into it, yes. GM: No, it was really me beeing busy this afternoon, not getting everything set up. Ystava: This is punishment for making mark revise his crap at the last mintue, I'm sure :D Beltarne: ((Sure)) Generic Animals: The centipedes emerge and attack. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Artegal (on deck: 26 Rock Centipedes) ** Artegal rapidly takes stock of the situation and begins barking orders. I'd like to roll opposed Tactics with the centipedes' leader? ** GM: hah! Generic Animals: Tactics of animal insticts! 3d6.skill(6) => 2,6,6 = 14 vs (6) or less Failure! by 8 Artegal: "Beltarne! Ystava! You cover the right flank! I'll cover the left with Torvall! Wolfgang, get back here! Artegal: Tactics: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 4,1,1 = 6 vs (13) or less Success! by 7 Artegal: MoS 15? GM: Looks like. Artegal: That gets us some rerolls. I don't know how many. Artegal: Unless we're not using that system at all, in which case you decide what it does. GM: We'll go with it for now. Artegal: I'll look up how many! Artegal: And that's my action for the turn. GM: Okay. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Rock Centipedes (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Generic Animals: Rock Centipedes bite and grapple Ystava and Beltarne. Ystava 3d6.skill(15,2-2-2) => 3,4,5 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 DA-2/-1 Beltarne 3d6.skill(15,1-2) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Ystava: SM +1 good for a penalty to hit here, hurray! Generic Animals: A rock centipede scuttles and bites Artegal from behind 3d6.skill(15,1-2) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 DA-2/-1 Ystava: Striker (Longhorn; Impaling) * Gore parry 3d6.skill(13,-1+2) => 2,2,3 = 7 vs (14) or less Success! by 7 GM: Oh, they're biting the right leg. GM: And you guys have a -4 to defend against the attack from below, for what it's worth. Artegal: I can retreat and dodge? GM: Only the initial one, though. GM: Artegal, yes. Artegal: Looks like no shield (attack from behind), +3 retreat, -2 flank, and -1 DA? Generic Monster: Another centipede scuttles forward and bites Beltarne 3d6.skill(15,1-2) => 4,3,4 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Beltarne: Feverish retreatind dodge! 3d6.skill(11,-4+2+3) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 GM: Artegal: yes. Artegal: Feverish Retreating Dodge: 3d6.skill(11,+2-2-1+3) => 2,3,5 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 GM: Where you going, Beltarne? Beltarne: Straight back Beltarne: I moved me Beltarne: And Block the other. GM: off-shield flank, you can't block. Generic Animals: Other centipedes scuttle forward, All-out Dodge. Beltarne: If I parry is it going to break my weapon? GM: Not with a bite. Beltarne: K Beltarne: Axe * Primary parry 3d6.skill(14,0) => 6,3,4 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 whispering to Beltarne, These things can bore through rock with powerful jaws and acid, but a good parry should save you. GM: Skill 18, base parry 12, flank, no shield bonus - how are you getting a 14? GM: Beltarne? Beltarne: Didn't drop the sheild bonus Beltarne: He hits! GM: Okay, you're leg is grappled (born biter) and you take 1d6-1 => 5,-1 = (4) cutting damage, AP2 GM: Doesn't quite shred your armor. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 25 Ystava) Beltarne: I am grappled by the leg, so -2 penalty to pummel it with the hilt? GM: Right, and SM-1 for size. GM: Also, wild swing because it's off-side. Beltarne: Axe * Primary 3d6.skill(18,-2-1) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 GM: You miss. Beltarne: Wait, it Beltarne: Ah, got it. GM: Okay. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ystava (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Ystava stoops and jamns a horn through the wreched little thing underfoot. ** Ystava: -2 for relative SM? GM: Does he really need to stoop? GM: I think so. Ystava: Description. GM: 'kay. Ystava: 3 yard reach, his toes are in fact within reach. Ystava: But I figure one yard of that is head, neck and upper torso being thrown behind it. Ystava: Striker (Longhorn; Impaling) * Gore 3d6.skill(18,-2) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 Generic Animals: Dodge! 3d6.skill(9) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (9) or less Failure! by 6 Ystava: Striker (Longhorn; Impaling) * Gore 2d6+6 => 1,6,6 = (13) imp Generic Animals: Takes 20 damage. Dies. GM: Gonna turn it into a hat? 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Torvall) Ystava: (( might be an unavoidable side effect really :D )) Ystava: (( but he's got a GREAT hat built in. )) Wolfgang: which one is in CC with Beltarne, if any, and/or are they long enough to aim at their butt and not hit him Beltarne: ((Rock Centipede 1 is in CC with me)) Wolfgang: Fast-Draw (Axe/Mace) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+1) => 5,2,6 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 Includes: +1 from 'Combat Reflexes' GM: They're SM-1, only 2 feet long. They're GIANT centipedes, but still centipedes. Wolfgang: oh, hmm Wolfgang: -2 rain? Wolfgang: for ranged? GM: Yes. Wolfgang: throw at 4 then -2 rain, -1 SM, -1 range, -2 bulk? ** Wolfgang notes only other bugs in in line ** Wolfgang: Thrown Weapon (Axe/Mace) (17) 3d6.skill(17,-6) => 5,2,6 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 Includes: +1 from 'Master of Arms' Wolfgang: luck! Wolfgang: Thrown Weapon (Axe/Mace) (17) 3d6.skill(17,-6) => 1,3,5 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Includes: +1 from 'Master of Arms' Wolfgang: Thrown Weapon (Axe/Mace) (17) 3d6.skill(17,-6) => 5,3,2 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Includes: +1 from 'Master of Arms' Generic Animals: Peripheral vision dodge! 3d6.skill(9) => 1,5,3 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 GM: Attack goes to bug 9 3d6.skill(8) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (8) or less Failure! by 1 Artegal: Can I force rerolls on enemy defenses with the Tactics rerolls Artegal: ? GM: or 6 3d6.skill(8) => 1,4,3 = 8 vs (8) or less Success! by 0 Artegal: Or is it just on ally rolls? GM: Artegal, no. GM: Allies only. Artegal: K. Generic Animals: Centipede 6 dodges 3d6.skill(9) => 1,6,6 = 13 vs (9) or less Failure! by 4 Wolfgang: Hatchet (plain) 3d6-1 => 1,1,4,-1 = (5) cut Wolfgang: wow :( Wolfgang: done Generic Animals: Starts diving back into the ground, bleeding from a wound. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Torvall (on deck: 28 Artegal) Torvall: Fastdraw (Twohanded Sword) (14): 3d6.skill(14) => 6,4,3 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Torvall: Step and attack #4. GM: Okay. Torvall: Bastardsword Attack: 3d6.attack(20,-1+0) => 5,2,3 = 10 vs (17) or less Success! by 7 (Auto DA for -2/-1) Generic Animals: Dodge and retreat! 3d6.skill(9,3-1) => 4,2,3 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Torvall: ### 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Artegal (on deck: 26 Rock Centipedes) Artegal: Step, rapid strike: Defensive Feint against Centipede 3 and Centipede 9. Artegal: Defensive Feint vs 3: 3d6.skill(24,-6) => 4,3,3 = 10 vs (18) or less Success! by 8 Artegal: Defensive Feint vs. 9: 3d6.skill(24,-6) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (18) or less Failure! B556 Artegal: O.o Generic Animals: We resist your tricks! 3 3d6.skill(15) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (15) or less Critical Failure! by 2 B556 and 9 resists feint 3d6.skill(15) => 2,5,5 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Artegal: Success by 8 vs. Failure by 2, and Success by 12 vs. Failure by 3. Artegal: So +10 to defenses against bug 3, +9 to defenses against bug 9? Artegal: Er, Success by 12 vs. Success by 3. Artegal: For the second one. GM: Oh, right then. Thanks! 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Rock Centipedes (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Artegal: 'Only'. Generic Animals: Bug 7 attacks Artegal from his off-shield flank 3d6.skill(15,1-2-2) => 5,1,1 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 DA-2/-1 biting the leg Generic Animals: Bug 1 worries Beltarne's leg 1d6-1 => 2,-1 = (1) cutting AP2 Generic Animals: Bug 2 scurries and makes a telegraphed rapid strike to bite Beltarne's leg 3d6.skill(15,1-2+4-6) => 5,2,2 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 and again 3d6.skill(15,1-2+4-6) => 5,3,2 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Artegal: Retreat and feverishly parry bug 7. Base Parry 13, -2 flank, -1 DA, +2 feverish, +1 retreat? GM: Right. Artegal: Parry: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 5,4,5 = 14 vs (13) or less Failure! by 1 Artegal: Can Tactics give me rerolls? GM: Yes. Artegal: Tactics! Artegal: Leadership: 3d6.skill(20,0) => 1,3,2 = 6 vs (20) or less Critical Success! by 14 B556 Artegal: Parry: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,1,3 = 7 vs (13) or less Success! by 6 Artegal: Parry: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 2,1,3 = 6 vs (13) or less Success! by 7 Beltarne: ((Doesn't count against luck uses from tactics?)) GM: It's only 1 reroll per use, it's not Luck. GM: ... okay, it's Luck if you criticall succeed on Leadership. Ystava: But success by 6 is good :D Artegal: Aha. MA says 'roll twice more'. My bad. GM: Yeah, that's crazy strong. Artegal: All good! Artegal: And 'Luck with a Leadership crit' is awesome. Artegal: Makes investing in skill-20 cool. Generic Animals: Bug 3 scuttles to the side and bites Artegal's leg 3d6.skill(15,1-2-2) => 5,2,1 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 DA-2/-1 Generic Animals: Bug 2 does 1d6-1 => 1,-1 = (0) and 1d6-1 => 2,-1 = (1) cutting, AP2, vs Beltarne's left leg. Artegal: Can't parry, shield flank. Block, at +10 for defensive feint, -1 DA, -2 flank, with Shield DB? GM: Artegal yes. GM: Beltarne: you are being gummed by rock centipedes. You have no idea how that even works. Beltarne: ((They sense my inherent stoniness.)) Generic Animals: Bug 8 bravely charges Ystava 3d6.skill(15,2-2-2) => 3,2,6 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 DA-2/-1 for the leg Artegal: Block: Riposte -7/-7 3d6.skill(16,-1-2+10-7) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (16) or less Success! by 2 GM: Yes, but they don't have gums, they're centipedes! Beltarne: ((It's a dwarf thing)) Ystava: Agressive Parry, since it's a weapon? Ystava: Wait, no that's unarmed vs unarmed Ystava: nm, just knock it aside I guess! GM: okay. Ystava: Axe * Primary parry 3d6.skill(12,-1+2) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Note: U GM: ... funny. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 25 Ystava) Beltarne: I am doing.... attack in CC with axe at -4, plus -1 for size? GM: Uhm, who are you attacking? Beltarne: And can I turn so it isn't a wild swing, or no? GM: Can't move while grappled. Beltarne: Hmm, gonna try to break free, I think. GM: Okay, they'll resist. Beltarne: Wrestling, yes? Artegal: ST-Based Wrestling, I think! Artegal: Possibly just ST since you don't have power grappling. I'm not actually sure. Ystava: That takes a perk Beltarne: lifting ST yes or no? Ystava: ST, DX, or skill GM: No, ST. Artegal: Right. GM: Lifting ST counts. Ystava: (or ST + Skill with perk) Beltarne: Plain ST, then. Beltarne: Okay. Beltarne: Feverish for +2? GM: Wrestling bonus counts. Beltarne: Feverish Break Free! 3d6.skill(14,+2) => 5,1,2 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 Generic Animals: Resist for 1 3d6.skill(9,2+2) => 5,2,5 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 and for 2 3d6.skill(9,2+2) => 2,6,2 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 GM: Move yourself 1 hex in any direction. Beltarne: ### 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ystava (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) Ystava: So! these little things aren't interesting, but they're eating Beltarne. GM: Well, they're trying to. Ystava: Oo, actually they're about to eat Bonnie. Beltarne: ((Maybe they think my leg is a girl rock centipede)) GM: Could be. Torvall: ((Om nom nom...tasty cleric)) Wolfgang: rear horse kick, GO! Ystava: Oh hell I'm just going to do what I was told! Ystava: Smach bug, go help hold right side! Torvall: ((Is it being a cleric that makes you tasty or being a dwarf?)) Ystava: Thinking is hard! Ystava: Striker (Longhorn; Impaling) * Gore 3d6.skill(18,-2) => 1,2,2 = 5 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 11 B556 Artegal: Let Arty do the thinking for you. :D Artegal: It results in critical successes. Ystava: Critical Hit 3d6.crit_hit() => 5,1,2 = 8 Damage penetrating DR does double shock (-8 max) AND if it hits the victim's limb, it's crippled for 16-HT seconds (unless wound is enough to cripple permanently!). B556 Ystava: Striker (Longhorn; Impaling) * Gore 2d6+6 => 1,4,6 = (11) imp Generic Animals: " ---- " centipedes can't speak. Generic Animals: Dies, though. Ystava: And turn, and step. Ystava: And I can get them from here easy. Ystava: *** 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Torvall) Wolfgang: move and AoA rapid strike on 9 GM: You can't move more than 1/2 Move and AoA. GM: It's a single strike, wild swing, no rapid strike. Wolfgang: doh Wolfgang: in that case, draw and throw a hatchet GM: Okay. Wolfgang: Fast-Draw (Axe/Mace) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+1) => 6,2,1 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 Includes: +1 from 'Combat Reflexes' GM: You'll need to fly high enough to not be hitting Bonnie with your wings. Wolfgang: Hatchet (plain) 3d6.attack(20,-2-failhahdaf) => 3d6.attack(20,-2-failhahdaf) Artegal: failhahdaf? O.o Wolfgang: Hatchet Throw (plain) 3d6.attack(17,-1-2-2) => 6,4,1 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Wolfgang: wrong button Wolfgang: ok, stay at 6' Generic Animals: Dodge! 3d6.skill(9) => 4,1,1 = 6 vs (9) or less Success! by 3 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Torvall (on deck: 28 Artegal) Torvall: Rapid strike #4. Artegal: 3/0 => 3/0 Torvall: Bastardsword Attack: 3d6.attack(20,-1-6+0) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (13) or less Failure! by 3 Torvall: Bastardsword Attack: 3d6.attack(20,-1-6+0) => 5,2,3 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Torvall: Bah Artegal: "To the LEFT!" Generic Animals: Dodge and retreat! 3d6.skill(9,3) => 4,5,1 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Artegal: Leadership: 3d6.skill(20,0) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (20) or less Success! by 4 Artegal: Reroll that first attack. :D Torvall: oh ok Torvall: Bastardsword Attack: 3d6.attack(20,-1-6+0) => 5,6,4 = 15 vs (13) or less Failure! by 2 Torvall: Bastardsword Attack: 3d6.attack(20,0+0) => 2,1,5 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 (Auto DA for -4/-2) GM: Single reroll. Artegal: Just one reroll, sadly. Torvall: ignore second there sorry GM: 'kay. GM: It dodges. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Artegal (on deck: 26 Rock Centipedes) Artegal: Shield bash Centipede 3! Artegal: Shield Bash: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 1,1,5 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 at -7 to defend from successful riposte. Generic Animals: Dodge and retreat! 3d6.skill(9,3-7) => 5,3,3 = 11 vs (5) or less Failure! by 6 Artegal: 1d6 => 4 = (4) cr damage Artegal: Probably doesn't penetrate DR. Artegal: ### Generic Animals: ow. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Rock Centipedes (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Generic Animals: Centipedes 3, 7, 9 swarm Artegal 3d6.skill(15,1-2-2) => 3,2,6 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 DA-2/-1 3d6.skill(15,1-2-2) => 3,4,3 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 DA-2/-1 3d6.skill(15,1-2-2-1) => 2,1,4 = 7 vs (11) or less Success! by 4 DA-2/-1 all going for the legs Generic Animals: Centipedes 1,2 swarm Beltarne 3d6.skill(15,1-2-2) => 6,6,3 = 15 vs (12) or less Failure! by 3 DA-2/-1 3d6.skill(15,1-2-2) => 4,5,3 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 DA-2/-1 Artegal: Parry 7! 3d6.skill(16,-1) => 4,5,1 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 Artegal: Block 3! 3d6.skill(16,-2-1) => 6,6,1 = 13 vs (13) or less Success! by 0 Generic Animals: Centipedes 4 scuttles and attacks Torvall 3d6.skill(15,1-2-2) => 3,3,4 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 DA-2/-1 Torvall: Parry: 3d6.skill(13,-1) => 6,1,3 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Beltarne: Feverish Retreating Parry! 3d6.skill(14,+1+2) => 2,6,3 = 11 vs (17) or less Success! by 6 Artegal: Retreat and dodge 9! 3d6.skill(14,+3-1) => 2,3,5 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Beltarne: ((Thanks)) Generic Animals: Acid drips from their mandibles as they snap at you. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Beltarne (on deck: 25 Ystava) Artegal: With flashing blade, stalward shield, and fancy footwork, Artegal fends off the creatures! Artegal: "Vile insects! You'll never best me!" Beltarne: I whack Centipede 1 with my axe, for great justice -4/-2 DA 3d6.skill(18,-1-4) => 6,3,3 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Generic Animals: Dodge and retreat! 3d6.skill(9,3-2) => 1,5,3 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 Beltarne: ((Hit the other one since they're in same square?)) GM: Oh, right. 3d6.skill(9) => 4,6,4 = 14 vs (9) or less Failure! by 5 GM: No, but good thought. Beltarne: ### 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Ystava (on deck: 24 Wolfgang) ** Ystava lashes out at #:1d2 with his horns at maximum range, trying to drive one sharp horntip into the bug. -2 for SM! ** Ystava: Striker (Longhorn; Impaling) * Gore 3d6.attack(18,-2) => 4,5,4 = 13 vs (16) or less Success! by 3 Ystava: er, at 1d2 => 2 = (2) Ystava: #2 apparently :D GM: Okay. Generic Animals: Dodge and retreat! 3d6.skill(9,3-2) => 4,4,6 = 14 vs (10) or less Failure! by 4 Ystava: Striker (Longhorn; Impaling) * Gore 2d6+6 => 4,5,6 = (15) imp Generic Animals: Dies, a lot. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Wolfgang (on deck: 24 Torvall) Wolfgang: Fast-Draw (Axe/Mace) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+1+1) => 3,5,6 = 14 vs (17) or less Success! by 3 Includes: +1 from 'Combat Reflexes' Wolfgang: rapid strike on soon to be much boy 9 Wolfgang: *mush Wolfgang: Rapid Strike (hatchet) 3d6.attack(20,-1-3) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 3d6.attack(20,-1-3) => 1,1,2 = 4 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 12 B556 3,4,2 = 9 The blow inflicts normal damage. B556 Artegal: Oof. Wolfgang: Axe (Kopfen) 3d6+2 => 3,6,5,2 = (16) cut Wolfgang: Axe (Kopfen) 3d6+2 => 6,1,5,2 = (14) cut GM: Are you flying or landing? Wolfgang: flying then landing on it when it dies GM: How are you hitting it with an axe from 6' away? Wolfgang: ok, I guess I land here Wolfgang: if it's not even 3' tall GM: It's not, it's only 2' long and it's a centipede. Artegal: It's a centipede, it's been going for my legs, it makes sense that it hasn't been rearing up. Wolfgang: ok, done GM: Okay, Wolfgang needs to make a Aerobatics roll at -1 to land successfully with a horse in the way of his wing. Wolfgang: Aerobatics (13) 3d6.skill(13,-1) => 3,5,5 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 Wolfgang: luck? GM: Certainly! Wolfgang: Aerobatics (13) 3d6.skill(13,-1) => 5,6,6 = 17 vs (12) or less Critical Failure! by 5 B556 Wolfgang: Aerobatics (13) 3d6.skill(13,-1) => 1,2,3 = 6 vs (12) or less Success! by 6 Wolfgang: ((edge of the bell curve!) GM: The bug dies, chopped into many, many pieces. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Torvall (on deck: 28 Artegal) Torvall: OK...let's try that again...only better. Rapid strike #4. Torvall: Bastardsword Attack: 3d6.attack(20,-1-6+0) => 5,4,3 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Torvall: Bastardsword Attack: 3d6.attack(20,-1-6+0) => 1,4,3 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Generic Animals: Sidestep and dodge 3d6.skill(9,2) => 4,3,6 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 3d6.skill(9,2) => 2,6,4 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Generic Animals: well, at least retreating wouldn't have helped. Torvall: Bastardsword Damage: 3d6+1 => 1,3,5,1 = (10) cut Torvall: Bastardsword Damage: 3d6+1 => 5,5,4,1 = (15) cut Generic Animals: takes 10 and 18 damage. Dies a lot. Torvall: Step and trun a little. Torvall: ### 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Artegal (on deck: 26 Rock Centipedes) Artegal: Step and chop at 7. Counterattack for -2 to defenses. Artegal: Broadsword Swing: DA -2/1 3d6.skill(18,-2) => 3,5,2 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Artegal: Defend at -3! Generic Animals: Dodge and retreat 3d6.skill(9,3-3) => 6,3,1 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Artegal: Damage is 2d6+1 => 2,2,1 = (5) cut. Artegal: Oof. Generic Animals: ow. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Rock Centipedes (on deck: 25 Beltarne) Generic Animals: Outmatched, with their ... whatever centipedes call their allies dead, they dive into their holes and scuttle out of sight. ** Artegal grins at Wolfgang. "Good of you to join me!" ** Beltarne: "And STAY gone!!!" Artegal: "Bah! Cowardly vermin!" Wolfgang: "Dumb bugs" ** Wolfgang collects his hatchets and cleans the gore off ** whispering to Beltarne, These things have acid sacs that can be harvested and possibly some semi-magic stuff, but those are hard to retrieve. ** Artegal stands proudly victorious. ** GM: Anyone other than Beltarne have Naturalist? Ystava: Not here, too stupid. Artegal: Hidden Lore: Fae, but if it isn't a strange creature born of magic and mist than I don't have any idea. ** Beltarne busily breaks out the surgery kit and gets to work harvesting valuable dead critter loot! ** GM: No, they're Dire Animals. ** Ystava wipes down one of his horns with a bare hand and sniffs the ichor curiously, then licks it. Is it tasty? ** GM: Poisons or Surgery at -2 to get the acid sacs. HazMat (Magical) to get the rock digestion organs. GM: Ah. Ah. Ystava can make a HT roll to answer that question. Ystava: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,1) => 4,2,5 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Beltarne: Surgery/TL3 (Humanoid) (12) 3d6.skill(12,-2) => 3,6,3 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 Beltarne: Boooo GM: It is painfully searing hot in a very vinegar way, but it doesn't burn off your taste buds, Ystava. Ystava: "Bleh." GM: After a few minutes, it is obvious that the delvers are safe. GM: Continuing on? Beltarne: Yup! Artegal: "Onward! To adventure and riches!" Torvall: Is anyone hurt at all? ** Wolfgang doesn't think so ** Artegal: "By vermin? Nary a scratch; what sort of knight do you take me for?" Torvall: ((Wasn't sure if Beltarne took just a little damage)) Beltarne: ((Nope)) Torvall: "Good enough...thank the gods they decided to go after armored legs instead of nake horse meat." Ystava: "I smush the bugs." Torvall: naked* GM: You descend out of the hills around 2:30 and Wolfgang directs you to the road into the pass. GM: You keep trudging south through the pass, the mountains rising to the east and west. Ystava: There is the marching! GM: Wolfgang and Beltarne point out the hidden staircase that leads west into the mountains, and the small path that leads up to a cave to the east. ** Beltarne whistles "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to adventuring we go!" ** GM: And possibly to the Standing Stones, per Artegal's rumors. ** Beltarne eyes the small path ** Beltarne: "Where precisely are we headed on this trek?" Torvall: "First part was the now unhaunted town, friend cleric" Wolfgang: "To the village where the ghosts were" Beltarne: "Ah. Very well." Artegal: "I believe we were headed to the village you visited on your last trek. A fine job, that - freeing Sir Ewan's spirit is a true act of heroism!" Torvall: ((But it's not like this party hasn't suffered from quest ADD before.)) Artegal: "Perhaps on our trip back, we could see about the standing stones?" Beltarne: "Perhaps. And there's still the matter of the damned Forge Key." GM: A little before 5, the path branches south and east. The east branch, per Marik's notes, might lead into the mountains that contain the Forge Key. Wolfgang: "Heh, which ones, you had stories about several locations and different tales, none matching the other." Ystava: "I want smash the goblin. And ride the bear. That is the good stuff." Ystava: "The walking and the walking and the walking and the walking..." Beltarne: ".... Riding a bear?" GM: Direction? Artegal: South! Ystava: "Riding the bear is better than the walking." Wolfgang: to the village! Artegal: We're attempting to keep the Quest ADD down. GM: ... which village? Beltarne: ((We never side-track anymore. It's like we're seasoned adventurers or something.)) Beltarne: Greenwich Artegal: The village where we found Oaksilver's spirit. Artegal: On the theory that it's now un-haunted and we can loot it at our leisure. Ystava: (( we're still not sure what it's called. )) Artegal: Theory is sound. Wolfgang: yes, that one Ystava: (( I think we should call it Oakton )) Artegal: Practice... maybe not so sound. Wolfgang: Oakfall! GM: okay. Beltarne: ((Oakhampton?)) Artegal: We got the name. Ystava: (( Oakville? )) Beltarne: ((Oakburgh!)) Artegal: It's in the logs somewhere. Artegal: Almost certainly on the map, even if only with a ? beside it. GM: You turn on the south path. A little later, you briefly see a jackelope tear across the path, pursued by a swarm of hornets. Wolfgang: ((I only see "Haunted town" on the map)) GM: Hey, everyone can roll their choice of Survival (Plains), Hiking, or Observation, any at -4, to not be the person who attracts the hornets' attention. Torvall: Hiking(13): 3d6.skill(13) => 2,2,5 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 ** Beltarne shakes his head, muttering under his breath, and presses on. ** Artegal: Hiking: 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 Ystava: Ooh choices :D Wolfgang: Flight (Gargoyle) (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,4,4 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Beltarne: Observation (13) 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 1,1,3 = 5 vs (9) or less Success! by 4 Ystava: Hiking (13) 3d6.skill(13,1) => 1,4,3 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Artegal: I hate you all. :P Ystava: er, -4 Ystava: So success by 2 Beltarne: There's always luck Artegal: Luck! Artegal: Hiking: 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 3,2,4 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 Artegal: Hiking: 3d6.skill(13,-4) => 1,2,1 = 4 vs (9) or less Critical Success! B556 Ystava: er, -5 that's not +1. Artegal: Ha. Ystava: Not sure whatthe hell happened there. Wolfgang: ah, so even for me Ystava: so success by 1, and I'm retarded. GM: Right. You all quickly scatter, hide in stinky grasses, and hurry away. The hornets pass, chasing the rabbit. Artegal: Not the Jackelope's day. GM: You continue south, passing the overgrown woods on the west. To the south, you can see one of the ruined villages and a shining lake south of it. A massive forest fills the horizon to the east. GM: So Marik's map describes 4 ways to continue: GM: Walk across the lake if you're accompanied by a frozen undead blood slushie. Artegal: He may have left that one out. Artegal: It's not terribly useful to his main market. GM: Skirt around the lake through the forest to the east, which takes several days as there is a lot of lake to the east. Wolfgang: ((must have left his in the other pack)) GM: Follow the road to the east, down to the peninsula, and somehow cross where the old bridge has collapsed. GM: Head west through the smaller woods, then traverse the foothills of the mountains as you circle the lake to the west and dodge goblin patrols. Ystava: #4? GM: Sorry, long typing. Ystava: Oooh Goblins! Artegal: ...West. Artegal: Artegal knows how to keep the troops happy. Wolfgang: heh Ystava: "I mash the goblins, yes!" Wolfgang: the road goes through the swamp, correct? GM: You don't have to decide immediately, because at 6 pm, Wolfgang announces he's had enough travelling and starts setting up camp. GM: Uhm. GM: At some point the road goes through the swamp, but it stays in the forest until you get south of this lake. Artegal: ...Out of curiousity, how much longer could the FP-14 Very Fit nymph keep going? >.> GM: Another 3 hours. Artegal: Stamina. Gotta love it. Wolfgang: ((I bought my FP up by 1!)) Ystava: Yay! Wolfgang: ((but this lets people have time for hunting!)) Artegal: True, it does. GM: Anyone have Weather Sense? Beltarne: Can I use Naturalist to forrage for Clyde and Bonnie? Ystava: Psh, no. GM: Beltarne, yes. Ystava: (Re weather sense) ** Artegal directs Torvall and Wolfgang, and helps them set up a defensible camp and rub down the horses while Ystava and Beltarne search for food. ** Ystava: I will go forraging for small squeaky things that go splat. Ystava: Or crunch. Ystava: Or large ones, I'm not picky. Beltarne: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,6,4 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 GM: Okay, are you helping Beltarne or are you two working separately? Beltarne: Hmph Artegal: "I wish we had some druids; a bramble hedge would be useful here." Ystava: He's picking plants, Ystava isn't messing around with that. Ystava: Girly man. Beltarne: She's doing people food, I'm doing pack animal food Ystava: Woodlands? GM: Plains. Ystava: Survival (Other) (11) 3d6.skill(11,+2) => 1,3,5 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Conditional: +2 from 'Discriminatory Smell' when forraging Ystava: That's including the +2 of course. GM: Sure. GM: Just as you settle down and the foragers return, you notice a strange phenomenon in the constant rain. The wind is picking up, blowing countercyclically from the lake, and a dark mass of clouds is heading north. Disturbingly loud noises - thuds and splats - come from below the cloud formation. Artegal: o/` It's raining men! o/` Wolfgang: ((rain of frogs inc!)) GM: As you stare in surprise, you can make out a mass of frogs being blown from the lake, falling from the sky. Ystava: "Dinner!" ** Wolfgang gets the horses under cover and uses his shield to protect them ** Torvall: "So...frog's legs for dinner tonight my friends!" Ystava: Survival to throw together a shelter? Ystava: I can't think of another build things skill short of engineering, which is overkill.